Endless Moment
by Seductive Venus
Summary: She wants to become a nun but that path is barred. But what if he is her destiny? -LysergxJeanne, Permanent hiatus until further notice -
1. Default Chapter

A/U: This is not a YohxAnna like I usually do. A LysergxJeanne more like. This is a trilogy for them two and well, the continuation depends on whether everyone doesn't kill me after reading or doesn't send me a review (but that's your choice). Oh and there's OOC, a lot in fact. Hope everyone likes it. ^-^;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King!  
  
~*~  
  
Endless Moment  
  
By: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician  
  
*  
  
Chapter I  
  
Jeanne followed the nun meekly, her head bowed. She clutched the handle of her suitcase tightly as she followed her to the study of the Mother Superior. She happened to look sideways into the open window, seeing the beautiful cherry blossoms on the tree, blooming. A small smile hopped into her pale lips; she liked those and cannot help but remember that Lyserg Diethyl used to give her armfuls.  
The nun, dressed in immaculate white smiled to her and led her inside the room. It wasn't anything like Jeanne imagined because the walls were filled with a shelf of books and quite a few magnificent paintings and an icon of the Virgin. An open balcony was accessible at the side and left open to let a cool breeze for the door that was parallel to the door.  
"Ah, Jeanne," Mother Superior said kindly as she embraced the young girl. Her smile was radiant for her only niece. The knowledge of her wanting to follow her footsteps to holiness was wonderful.  
"Good morning, Mother Superior," said Jeanne softly. Her voice had that delicate quality of a soprano, like a feather tossed in a storm that would return unscathed. She bowed politely and sat down at the velvet chair before the desk as the nun sat at hers.  
The old woman eyed the girl; she was young, turning fourteen in a few months time. She was almost like her in her youth so long ago; light haired and pale-skinned, graceful with ruby-red eyes. She was a beauty, no denial on that.  
"It's wonderful to see you again. I trust you are well?" asked Mother Superior well naturedly. The red eyes gazed at her solemnly, curiously soothing.  
An audible yes answered her.  
Mother Superior smiled and continued inquiries to the girl, accidentally looking at the beautiful painted icon. The soothing warmth, almost tangible, kept giving her the feeling that the young woman before her were meant for something else like another way to grow into holiness.  
Jeanne seemed to have traced her gaze at the icon and smiled softly. "It's a beautiful painting. Mama Mary, showing herself to the young girl in Lourdes, is it?"  
The old woman nodded smilingly. "That is right; a painter gave it to us in a religious celebration."  
Jeanne stared into it; oddly feeling that she had seen it once before. She wrenched her eyes away and wrung her delicate hands on her lap primly. It must be from her dream.  
"Do you want to become a nun so badly?" Mother Superior asked gravely. Her kind blue eyes turned serious. The feeling was growing stronger.  
If she turned the girl away, it was breaking a family tradition. Yet if she didn't then Jeanne might regret it for life and it was ignoring divine intervention.  
Jeanne stared at her politely, slightly puzzled. Why was she asking that? Was it not her who suggested that she, Jeanne, follow her footsteps?  
Then she recalled that she had fervently desired to be a nun not only because her aunt was one, but because she knew she was fated to do so. It had first come to her when she attended her first mass at this same convent and saw the solemnity and sanctity of their works; plus it wasn't a waste of her life to become nothing but a saint on earth.  
"Jeanne?"  
"Yes," answered Jeanne.  
"My child, are you very sure?" Mother Superior asked gently, "Has it not appeared to you that you are meant for something more? That this, the road you are about to tread is not your destiny?"  
"N-Not mine," repeated Jeanne numbly. She tried not to stare. What the Mother Superior said suddenly threw her focused mind into confusion. What did she mean by those words? Was she not worthy enough on the sacred duty?  
"Just reconsider, my dear girl that you are like a nightingale; something that is meant to be free and not caged on these stone walls. Your purity of soul must be meant to be shared for the world, go sing," the old nun said softly, as if she knew what Jeanne was thinking. "That is your fate, your special way to sanctity."  
Jeanne honestly didn't understand but what she really understood was that she was being turned away from the solemnity and sanctity of the convent. Away from the world she had looked forward to ever since a young child.  
"W-Why?" asked Jeanne, her eyes brimming with hot tears and as her hands clenched fiercely in her lap. "Why?"  
"Because God has another plan, my little one, He has a better life planned out for you." Mother Superior replied softly.  
"Another? Does He even know what I want? Why would I live outside if I want in?" she retorted as her shoulders trembled at her suppressed tears. "Saint Therese begged to be let in? Can't I beg for myself?"  
Mother Superior smiled sadly, "Sadly, no, my little flower. Like Saint Rita, you have to trust God's will even though you don't want it to happen. Don't you want to serve God in your own way, in the way he has laid out for you? Do you not, my Jeanne?"  
She wiped her eyes with a handkerchief before looking again at Mother Superior. "I-I understand."  
She got up, clutching he little carpetbag filled with all her belongings. She was about to head to the door when Mother Superior hugged her in a motherly fashion.  
"Stay safe my little flower. May God protect you," Mother Superior said softly as she released Jeanne. She watched her bow and starts to walk away towards the open door.  
"Do not be sorry that you cannot offer your life this way. He has better plans for you." Mother Superior said she blessed Jeanne as the girl left the room.  
  
Jeanne walked down the quiet halls, her footsteps echoing strangely. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, feeling slightly disappointed that she will never become a nun.  
Every step she took towards the huge closed doors she felt a painful tugging in her heart, like she felt she was walking away from God.  
With a resolute breath and determined look she started walking down the dirt road, the definite heat of the summer sun beat down at her. The cool breeze made her cotton blue dress and her untied ash blond hair flutter as her bag bumped against her leg.  
She was heading towards town, intending to rent a room on an inn before proceeding back to the old headquarters of the X-Laws. It will be wonderful to live again in the quiet chapel like in the days when they had to fight Asakura Hao.  
But those were over now. Asakura Yoh has succeeded in eradicating the world of Hao and was the Shaman King. There was no need for the X-Laws now.  
Jeanne wished she had brought a hat or an umbrella at least to protect her from the sun's searing heat. It was starting to make her vision to haze a bit.  
She kept walking, strategically checking for the signs to the town. Her directions were right; it was about three miles by far, due north and she should be seeing it by now. Yet nothing met her eyes but the long and winding dirt path without any trees to line it with.  
Jeanne wiped her forehead with her immaculate white handkerchief.  
A distant sound of horses met her ears.  
She continued walking, concluding it must have been her imagination.  
The hastened sounds grew louder.  
Why were the surroundings moving? Her throat felt parched and hot, dry like earth.  
The horses seemed to have rushed and were stopping and a voice. A gentle yet concerned voice.  
"Jeanne-sama, daijobu desu ka. Jeanne-sama!"  
She glanced sideways and last saw a flash of green before falling into a faint.  
  
~*~  
  
[101203]  
  
A/U: This is my first attempt to LysergxJeanne. Please review/comment/suggest/flame via that little button below or through email. Um.I guess I haven't had a clue on what to do so I guess. please help me? And I'm going though a writer's block; I think it'll be over soon so expect a few apologies going around.  
  
Oh, about this entire religious stuff. I better explain. I'm a Filipino and brought up to be a good little Roman Catholic Christian. I guess I took the idea from St. Therese's of Lisieux mother's story. she was turned away and she gave birth to a saint. So God does have a plan, anyhow there's sweet fluff going around next chapter. Well, remember guys, may God take care of you and no harm come. Bye!  
  
~love Eriol-chan~  
  
P.S. What are Jeanne's last name and her hair color? (Sorry!) 


	2. Chapter II

A/U: Hi everyone, this is the very first fanfic of Eriol-chan for the LysergxJeanne region. She will be pleased to say that she loves Apple-chan, Ryan Griffith, Kitsune Asakura, and the others whom she has forgotten to list (gomen!). She tries her hardest to make it pleasantly acceptable; hope you like and review it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King!  
  
~*~  
  
Endless Moment  
  
By: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician  
  
*  
  
Chapter II  
  
He caught her before she landed roughly on the ground, handling her as tenderly as he could.  
Lyserg Diethyl carefully shifted her position in his arms, taking care not to wake her up. Instinct told him to bring her to a safer place. He swiftly stood up and carried her over to the tiny cart filled with hay beside his strong steed, a white horse, using his jacket to function as a pillow.  
His slender fingers momentarily brushed past her soft cheek as he made her comfortable. Then he proceeded in picking up her carpetbag and settling it somewhere in easy reach.  
It must've been heatstroke, Lyserg thought as he swung up the horse. He took the reins and urged the horse forward slowly.  
Almost always he found himself staring just a fraction of a second at her sleeping face before guiding the horse forwards again. Her innocent expression as she slept was heavenly; her hair swayed about her face, her eyelashes curled at her cheeks, and her sweet pink lips parted just a little.  
"I guess I have to bring her to town then," Lyserg muttered as he mentally smacked himself for thinking unwholesome thoughts. His hold on the reins were loose, his mind distracted.  
Just when he expected her to be safe and sound inside a convent, here she was walking around the road, unguarded. And then she would fall over because of the heat; what if he didn't happen to pass by, what then would have happened to her?  
Lyserg concluded that she must be heading towards the nearest town and had gone the wrong way; she was heading over to the nearest mountain somewhere in the south. He was going there to meet somebody when he noticed her from afar; he could recognize anywhere with her silvery blue hair.  
Lucky to have me pass by, right? He thought as they entered the town. He made sure that they passed by the unnoticed road to the most discreet inn at the other side of this little town of Izumo.  
  
-  
  
"What do you think?" Lyserg asked as he watched the nurse.  
"Just a faint, she must be very tired by the looks of it. Let her sleep then make her drink a lot of water," she said as she straightened the sheets. Jeanne was deep in sleep and looked angel-like. "She seems not to have exercised a lot."  
"Oh. well, just make her drink lots of fluids and fruits?" he asked.  
The nurse nodded cheerfully before bidding Lyserg goodbye as he paid her. She shut the door softly, watching the dowser sit at the chair at the corner of her beady eye.  
Lyserg stared long and hard at her face, hypnotized. The sunlight was playing tricks with his eyes making him think that her hair was shimmering.  
Jeanne was beautiful. So beautiful, so angelic, so holy. she was a saint of pure goodness. And he cannot love her because of that.  
  
-  
  
She woke up feeling dazed and disoriented. The golden sunshine of the afternoon sun flooded the room through an open window and made everything beautiful.  
The polished oak floors, the round table in the middle of the room with a china vase were filled with pretty white roses and the painting of three girls on the wall opposite her. There was also a white dressing table with a huge clear mirror that was right beside the bed. It was a grand room and she felt like she wanted to wake up everyday with the same scene before her.  
Jeanne ran her eyes carefully around the room; her carpetbag was at the foot of the bed. A glass and a pitcher of water were on the table along with a few books. There was also a note tucked beneath her pillow.  
She hesitated then reached over and opened it to read.  
  
"Dear Jeanne-sama,  
I hope when you wake, you are feeling well already. I was the one who brought you here to this inn when you fainted at the road. Right now, I am meeting someone and will return to you after you wake up.  
Lyserg Diethyl"  
  
She smiled. Then the flash of green must've been him, she thought gratefully. He had saved her.  
She fumbled for her glass beaded rosary; she always kept it in her pocket just in case. After clasping her hands Jeanne murmured a prayer of thanks and protection for Lyserg.  
Jeanne got up and headed to the table, pouring herself a glass as her throat were dry. As she drank, she felt her chest loosen a little and the heat in her body seemed to have cooled off.  
She sat down and remembered; it was the first time she had fainted and she didn't imagine it would be like that. She placed a trembling hand to her eyes and sighed.  
The door swung open and a boy no older than thirteen entered.  
"Konnichiwa, Jeanne-sama," Lyserg said cheerfully as he bowed to her; retaining his polite honorific title to her. She would always be Jeanne- sama to him.  
"K-Konnichiwa Lyserg-san," she said, smiling; she put down her hand and watched the dowser cross the room in a few strides. He sat down casually at the table and asked her how she felt.  
"I-I am fine, thank you," she answered. Her scarlet eyes had that serene expression that always delighted him.  
He smiled, relieved then he cannot resist anymore. "W-Why didn't you have any escort outside the convent, Jeanne-sama? Where is Marco?"  
In an instant Lyserg knew he had tapped into a very sensitive subject because she bowed he head and her hands clasped tightly. Horrified, he amended, "It will be okay if you choose not to tell, Jeanne-sama."  
"No," she said "I was supposed to enter the convent today; Marco knows that and about what my parents' will about my being a nun. He has left me to pursue his dream. You know I have no hold of his life."  
Marco has a dream? Lyserg had to make an effort to keep his face straight. She's got to be kidding. "Err, what was his dream?"  
"To be an instructor in university," Jeanne replied cheerfully.  
And he didn't bother her any longer.  
They sat together in a comfortable silence; Lyserg had that feeling that Jeanne might tell him, not just now. Soon the warm sunshine died away and cool dusk entered the room, bringing its cloak of stars up in the indigo sky.  
Finally Lyserg broke the silence. "Um. would you want to come downstairs with me to have dinner at the little restaurant?"  
Jeanne stared at him, not as though she was disapproving but like she was asking that he make the decisions. She cannot bring herself to talk; the painful disappointment resurfaced once again. It would take much longer to accept.  
"-but we could do room service if you want."  
  
Lyserg led her to a little table just before a window where the bright full moon was visible. He helped her sit down at the chair opposite his, smiling and babbling as they waited for the waiter.  
The room had a cavernous high ceiling with a glittering crystal chandelier, candles all around, almost the setting for a romantic dinner, complete with a musician playing the piano. He was glad that she had decided on the restaurant downstairs. Her shyness was ebbing away because she was with him or was it because it was necessary?  
He was about to speak, to shatter the deafening silence.  
But it was she who broke it.  
"A-Arigato Lyserg-san. how can I ever repay you kindness?" she murmured, gazing straight into his emerald green eyes. Thanking him sincerely, from the bottom of her heart.  
"You don't have to, Jeanne-sama. I will pay for everything and it's my duty to keep you happy until you wish to return to the convent," he replied, smiling brightly. He signaled to the waiter and placed their order; gazing at her and noticed a fleeting look of inner hurt in her scarlet eyes; he blinked and it was gone, replaced by contentment. Did he imagine it?  
Must I or must I not? Should I tell Lyserg-san about my disappointment? Maybe it is not time. Jeanne thought as she watched the waiter place the plates down filled with their delicious dinner. She cannot meet his eyes. It felt like lying but it was not, because he chose to help, she didn't have anything to do with that yet.  
Lyserg looked at the food then at her and then back again. He grinned sheepishly, "W-Would you like to lead the prayer?"  
Jeanne nodded smilingly; it wasn't a very big smile, just a tiny one that made all the change on her face by bringing out a dimple on her left cheek and some twinkles on her eyes. She bowed he head and clasped her hands before her, faithfully imitated by Lyserg, and started to murmur a soft payer of thanks with him.  
She picked up the spoon and fork, was about to eat when she noticed the odd look on his face. "Is something wrong, Lyserg-san?"  
He shook his head before assuring her that nothing was wrong. Hesitating, he grinned uncertainly. "You look pretty. when uh. when you pray."  
Then he hit himself mentally for saying such a stupid thing.  
A pink blush graced her cheeks at the compliment. No one have done a thing as sweet and as unfamiliar as that. She didn't know how to react.  
Lyserg picked up the cutlery and started to eat then urged him to eat. She looked slightly apprehensive. "Don't worry Jeanne-sama, it is very delicious."  
And they ate in silence with little conversation. He noticed that she kept looking at the moon outside, as if pondering on something that he might not understand. The box of flowers underneath the window was filled with azaleas, the blossoms nodding and swaying at the breeze.  
Dessert followed the three courses. It was composed of a delectable strawberry cake slices for Jeanne and a chocolate-with-vanilla slice for Lyserg. They ate to their contentment, lazily watching other guests and springing conversation occasionally.  
Lyserg paid the waiter the check and together he and Jeanne set off towards the staircases. The polished oak steps gleamed as they went up towards the second floor where their rooms were situated.  
He escorted her through the spacious halls to the very end where her room was. He bowed respectfully as he stood before her when she was about to enter, but something stopped her and caused her to turn around to him. "Where will you stay then, Lyserg-kun?"  
"I shall stay in the bedroom just beside yours," he replied, jabbing a finger at the next door. He grinned handsomely; she felt her cheeks redden slightly. "If anything happens, I'll be up and ready to defend you."  
She giggled softly and bade him good night. She realized that he was standing in the doorway and she couldn't get in unless he moved.  
They tried to sidestep each other, only to end up nearly colliding. He apologized and she tried to smile it off, trying too hard not to show him her red cheeks that were usually pale. Jeanne finally got into the room which she had woken up to mere hours ago and smiled to him. "Good night Lyserg-san."  
"Good night Jeanne-sama," replied Lyserg.  
She closed the door then opened her carpetbag to change into her nightgown. It was a chastely white one with its collar buttoned all over and with lace lining the skirt, showing her pretty feet and ankles.  
She got up and sat at the stool of the dresser table, looking into the mirror. Taking out her hairbrush, she began brushing her waist-length silvery blue hair. After her night routines, she knelt at the side of the bed, clutching her rosary. She clasped her hands and began to pray deeply, from her heart for the protection of Marco, of Lyserg, of herself and thanks for all the blessings she received.  
"Dear Lord, our God," she whispered, "please help me find purpose for my life. Since you took away what I thought was right, I am left with nothing but emptiness. I cannot do what I so want to do, I am confused. I cannot find the way that I am supposed to take. Please help me, if I cannot pray inside your convent, then let me serve you another way. Please. show me."  
  
-  
  
Lyserg knocked twice. He opened the door slightly, just a crack, and peered inside.  
He was in a very good vantage position. The moonlight fell softly on her, illuminating her slender figure. Her pale complexion, smooth as alabaster, were given a special magnificence by the moonshine.  
She represented all the solemnity and holiness of religion as he stared at her, transfixed by a beauty so subtle and delicate.  
Lyserg was startled when she turned to him, smiling slightly surprised.  
"Lyserg-san, do you need something?" she said as she stood up and smiled to him cheerfully; apparently finished with her prayer. She noticed that he was wearing pale green pajamas and it blended perfectly with his complexion; then she recalled she was wearing her nightclothes and was not in the least embarrassed by it. Lyserg Diethyl is an honorable man.  
He felt his breath catch on his chest. He just stared at her before he remembered what he was going to do.  
"Ano. Jeanne-sama, I'm sorry for bothering you so late at night demo. its Sunday tomorrow, would you like to attend early morning Mass with me?" he asked shyly.  
"It's alright. Why not tomorrow," she replied "I think it's a wonderful idea. What time will it be tomorrow?"  
"Around seven o'clock Jeanne-sama, I expect you'll be ready before then." Lyserg said enthusiastically.  
Lord. is he.?  
"Good night, Jeanne-sama," Lyserg said softly as he started towards the door.  
"Good night again, Lyserg-san," Jeanne murmured as she clasped her hands together. After he had left, she went to bed with a contented smile playing at her lips.  
  
*  
  
[102003]  
  
Welcome back, please review/comment/suggest/flame as you please, everything's important to me anyways. OK, I hope I can get some new ideas for the next chapter, the end, coz it's all coming short. What can Jeanne's life lead to? (To Lyserg. Hmmm.?) Could Jeanne love Lyserg coz she's not a nun anymore? Or could Lyserg love her more freely now. hmmm. in our next chapter, everything will be revealed.  
  
~love Eriol-chan~ 


End file.
